2 October
= 2016 = * Justin Bieber performing for the Purpose World Tour in Copenhagen, Denmark. Justin Bieber with his Purpose Tour dancers.jpg Justin Bieber hugging Mykell Wilson.jpg Justin-Bieber Copenhagen 1934-med.jpg Justin Bieber dancing in water.jpg Justin Bieber, taken by Olav.jpg|link= = 2014 = * Justin Bieber attends the reopening party of the nightclub L'Arc in Paris, France. Justin Bieber with Mick Jagger And Lenny Kravitz.jpg Justin Bieber in Paris October 2014.jpg Justin Bieber in Paris 2014.jpg|link= Twitter justinbieber "thank u for supporting me through thick and thin http://shots.com/p/kao1664x" 11:08 PM (Paris) = 2013 = * Justin Bieber in Dalian, China. Instagram streets in China.jpg|'justinbieber' "China" via Instagram Baby blue car.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram Justin Bieber shirtless in 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' via Instagram|link= = 2012 = * Justin Bieber on TMZ Live. Justin Bieber This is Why I Puked on Stage... TMZ Justin Bieber -- Let's Talk Vomit TMZ * Justin Bieber at the Believe Tour meet & greet in Los Angeles, California. * Justin Bieber backstage for the Believe Tour. Justin Bieber with children backstage Believe Tour.jpg * Justin Bieber performing for the Believe Tour at Staples Center. Justin and Jaden on stage.jpg Justin performing in LA 2012.jpg Justin Bieber performing in LA 2012.jpg Jon M Chu at Believe Tour Staples Center.jpg|link= Twitter paulraphel "@JustinBieber joins us on @TMZLive TODAY to talk about his tummy ache on stage #TMZ He told me it is cool to call him J-Biebs" 6:50 AM (Pacific Time (US)) HarveyLevinTMZ "We have @justinbieber coming on @tmzlive to discuss why he threw up and why he broke down over a little girl who died! See you at 130pm pst" 11:51 AM = 2011 = * Justin Bieber in Mexico City. * Justin Bieber with Big Time Rush. Justin Bieber and Big Time Rush in Mexico 2011.jpg Justin Bieber with Big Time Rush 2011.jpg Justin at Foro Sol Mexico 2011.jpg Justin at Foro Sol Mexico.jpg Justin Bieber at Foro Sol Mexico.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber performing at Foro Sol. Justin Bieber playing drums in Mexico 2011.jpg Justin Bieber singing in Mexico 2011.jpg Bieber performing in Mexico 2011.jpg Justin Bieber on knees in Mexico 2011.jpg Justin performing in Mexico 2011.jpg Justin Bieber performing in Mexico 2011.jpg|link= Justin Bieber and Ryan Good dancing on stage.jpg Instagram Alfredo giving Pattie a ring.jpg|'justinbieber' "She's unsatisfied" via Instagram Justin Bieber snacks.jpg|'justinbieber' "Snacks on snacks on snacks" via Instagram Justin takes picture of fans outside.jpg|'justinbieber' "Love u Mexico" via Instagram Justin Bieber takes picture of fans outside.jpg|'justinbieber' "#bestfansintheworld" via Instagram|link= Twitter KukHarrell "Having my cup of the day listening to the JB Xmas album to make sure it's perfect for all of you! You're gonna love it!!" 5:04 AM (Mexico City) = 2010 = * Justin Bieber plays ice hockey with his friends. Justin Bieber ice hockey 2010.jpg|link= Justin Bieber ice hockey October 2010.jpg|'nolanmurray' "#MemoryMonday ft. @justinbieber @kaejon10 Greg & the others. #Hockey #Sports #Friends" via Instagram|link= Twitter shaymisuraca "Had to work thursday friday annnd today :( sucks I'm so tiired! But I get to see @justinbieber tonight so I can't complain to much" 1:19 PM (Eastern Time (Canada)) "NeYoCompound thanks for the love my dude. I got discovered singing your song So Sick. Let's make some history - ‏ly/aC2LbM http://bit.‏ly/aC2LbM" 2:09 PM "RT @laryfoffis @justinbieber Hiii hw are u today? I loved your new Video:U SMILE :) IS FANTASTIC = Thanks..Im good. How r u?" 2:13 PM "HOCKEY!!!" 2:13 PM shaymisuraca "Haha @kennyhamilton your a unreal guy :) but I'm a better body gaurd" 10:08 PM = 2009 = Twitter JulkeyzBeats "At boa with @justinbieber" 7:45 PM (Pacific Time (US) JulkeyzBeats "chillin with @justinbieber whats good?" 9:42 PM Category:Bieberpedia calendar